theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Muidos
Background Muidos is a triton who has traits of a deep sea anglerfish. She part of the Sea Division of Alivast's Druid's Guild and assists the city guards when the magical sensors at the entry points detect certain materials considered hazardous and contraband. She was hired by Brorc Bronze-Fang and charged with the maintenance of Ginter's Folly to ensure nothing grows there. She is very tall and wears long robes in a subdued green color with sandals, and carries a harpoon-like staff. She has red-crested fins on her head and cheeks and a long lure with a glowing tip that spouts from her forehead. Unlike most druids, her specialty is not fostering the growth of plant life, but arresting its growth and even killing it. For this she uses a special magical salt with herbicidal properties. This also makes her a bit of a pariah in druidic circles. To get salt to replenish the wards she maintains, she recently herded a salticanth near Alivast so its salt could be harvested. She lives in a pond in the Druidic District that despite being saltwater has ducks. Personality Despite her unnerving appearance, she is very polite and friendly. She has a bit of confusion with other races regarding mis-identifying their gender, and assuming all intelligent people are female. This is because in her sub-race, males are unintelligent and incapable of speech or higher thinking skills, and little more than short-lived waddling gonads. She really enjoys people, but is a little lonely since her appearance and cultural eccentricities make some people uneasy around her. Relationships The Unexpectables She gives polite compliments to the party, admiring Borky's muscles, calling Panic beautiful, all the while assuming they are female and using feminine pronouns and titles when speaking to them. She enjoys talking to the party and gives them her postage seal so they can contact her. She even suggests that she'd enjoy talking to them on a purely friendly social level. Muidos first meets the party in the form of a pelican the size of a small car which Digsby promptly attempts to pet. She was called to the gate when the magical sensors there detected the presence of Fleur de Mort's fruit in their possession. She confiscated and destroyed the fruit and made the party drink a special salt solution that eliminated any traces of it from their system. She initially claims no knowledge of Fleur de Mort but admits that knowledge of him is closely guarded information that is kept from the general public. In a letter she wrote to the party she informed them that thanks to their bringing back contraband from Fleur de Mort and her reports to the Avan clergy and Druidic Council she now has work again. She also handed over Task's map to the Cartographer's Guild and 50 AC was added to their account. When she met the Unexpectables while they were setting out to sea, she invited them to tea at her place in the Druidic District. Remy Remy was a little off-put by Muidos and how blase the party were about her quirks. He was quite confused by her confusion regarding gender when addressing him with feminine honorifics or pronouns due to her sub-race's unfamiliarity with males being sentient, functional individuals. Digsby Muidos recognizes Digsby as a tortle and knows he's from Potello Island and says she'd like to visit there once everything is rebuilt. Digsby is familiar with tritons and the peculiarities of Muidos' culture, and his ability to speak Aquan impresses her. Husbands "They sort of just show up, live for about a year, and then they're gone, and then some more show up. It just kind of happens." ~ Muidos In the tradition of her tribe, Muidos practices polyandry and currently has four husbands. Due to extreme sexual dimorphism, the males of her tribe are very short lived, with a lifespan of only a couple of years, and barely above animal intelligence. They are small, malformed lumps, like little walking fish with bulging eyes and gaping mouths. They wear simple potato-sack like clothes and don't speak common. Muidos names them Husband #1 - #4 and explains that they simply show up and become her husbands and die in about a year, shriveling up or eaten by cats, and then more show up starting the cycle again. She is not particularly distressed by this reality. She uses her husbands for simple tasks like delivering messages or carrying items. One of her husbands delivered a message to The Sweet Dragon and somehow ended up dead in the pseudodragon loft. By the time the Unexpectables discovered him, he was quite rank and had been partly consumed by the pseudodragons. Under Task's direction, Borky unceremoniously tossed the remains out into the street. In the letter Muidos wrote she asked anyone who found the husband's body to simply bury him to avoid attracting flies and deliver the letter to The Sweet Dragon. Taylor the Pigeonmancer Muidos is very nervous when pigeons attempt to eavesdrop on her conversation with the party and she moves their conversation indoors. Trivia * She has a very friendly, wide-mouthed voice, but MontyGlu admits that it hurts her face to make it. * She tends to assume that intelligent beings she meets are gendered female because males in her culture are not sentient, large, or long lived. * Her name in Aquan is a bubbly, gargling sound, literally MontyGlu gargling a mouthful of water. * She's a bit jealous of "human-types" because they get to have more fun in their relationships with the opposite sex. * Her name is "sodium" spelled backwards. Sodium is one of the elements that makes up salt. Gallery Muidos and husbands official art by @JackAKaiser.png|Muidos and her husbands. Official art by @JackAKaiser Muidos fan art by @Lynicun.jpg|Muidos fan art by @Lynicun Category:NPC Category:Druid Characters Category:Triton Characters